


法庭打烊了？可梦游还没完！

by Alex_Sherlock



Series: Lexy’s Icy Reign (Bruce Wayne/Lex Luthor) [19]
Category: Batman - All Media Types, Batman v Superman: Dawn of Justice
Genre: Child Neglect, M/M, Past Child Abuse, Sexual Content
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-02
Updated: 2018-08-02
Packaged: 2019-06-20 17:36:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,559
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15539472
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alex_Sherlock/pseuds/Alex_Sherlock





	法庭打烊了？可梦游还没完！

By Alex_Sherlock

 

莱克斯卢瑟对亚历山大卢瑟的感情是复杂的。

他总在人前提起自己的父亲，语气不舍又讽刺。他嘲笑亚历山大用自己的名字命名一切，自恋又自卑，却又巧言令色地宣称公司名称前那含义模糊的“莱克斯”三个字指的是他“亲爱的儿子”。这招很管用，讨投资人喜欢，还能帮着树立起他自己的良好形象，但骗不了莱克斯。

事实上，莱克斯能被称为亚历山大“亲爱的”儿子的时候，大概只有在床上的时候。这么说也不够准确，老卢瑟在莱克斯的身上施加暴力和欲望可不管什么场合或地点，这其中，床是最少被选择的。更多的是在老卢瑟醉酒的午后，在坚硬的地板上，老旧的地毯开始起球，接触在莱克斯的皮肤上让他全身发痒，随后腿上被施加的力量带来的痛感盖过痒意，甚至连头发也被揪住，那金红的色彩带着母亲的痕迹，成为小莱克斯的赐福和诅咒。

布鲁斯看到过那些紫红的新鲜痕迹，有时老卢瑟会在睡前来到莱克斯的卧房，给莱克斯留下新鲜的伤痕陪他过夜。布鲁斯其实撞见过，他来得太早，但他却没阻止过，因为他不能暴露给对方太多弱点。藏在莱克斯的卧室外，布鲁斯想过，屋外和屋内大概只是两个不同种类的混蛋。

在大蝙蝠到访的时候，莱克斯会小心地藏起眼泪和痛苦，却没法让不合身的睡衣遮住遍布脖颈胸膛的伤痕。这一切让布鲁斯觉得，莱克斯是恨亚历山大的，但老卢瑟给他留下的影响似乎并不因恨意而减轻，或者说，恨意也是影响本身的证明。考虑到莱克斯偶尔在两人亲密时做出近乎自虐的行为，布鲁斯不由想象，这种影响像座巨大的冰山，在莱克斯高傲自持的表面下藏着，却在熟悉的感觉重新逼近时浮出水面。

比如现在，老卢瑟终于被他钟爱的酒精淹死，把整个 LexCorp 留在身后，而莱克斯将会成为它的主人。莱克斯听到这个消息，表情几乎没有变化，只是挑了挑眉，兴奋让他握着酒杯的手微微颤抖。布鲁斯无声地观察着这一切。

“我需要去大都会处理一些交接相关的事情，可能需要一些日子”，莱克斯抿了一口酒，抬眼看向布鲁斯，“可以吗，Uncle Bruce？”

布鲁斯一时之间感到喉咙干涩得可怕，想说的句子都打了结，堵在胸口。他知道莱克斯很可能再也不会回到这里，他也知道自己的对此没有话语权，因为，显而易见，他不过是莱克斯的中转站。他知道那颗生着美妙金发的小脑袋里有着远大于此的野心，没什么能阻止莱克斯，什么婚姻关系、社交头衔，或者再加上一点温存，都算不上什么。

“好的，你可以去”，布鲁斯脸色阴沉，垂下视线回答道。他将来可能要为这个决定后悔不已，是他亲手放走了这只野心怪兽。但现在他还不知道。

莱克斯听见肯定的回答，放下手中的酒杯，走到布鲁斯身边——他脸上的笑容让布鲁斯越发怀疑自己做出了一个错误的决定——但莱克斯很快堵住了他的嘴，用那双柔软的樱唇，几乎很难想象那些尖锐古怪的字词都是从这样柔软的双唇中飞出的。

莱克斯抓住布鲁斯衬衫的领口，带着他倒在沙发上，双腿顺从地盘在布鲁斯腰上，窗外夕阳的余晖舔舐着他纤细的小腿。他用柔软的股间轻轻蹭着布鲁斯的家伙，手指在布鲁斯的后颈和背部轻敲，点起一阵令人颤栗的火焰。

布鲁斯掠夺着莱克斯的口腔，野兽般莽撞地扒着莱克斯的灰蓝色西装，强壮的臂膀有着可怕的力气，莱克斯不禁颤抖起来。布鲁斯伸手抚摸莱克斯光裸的胸口，感受到莱克斯的颤抖，他轻吻着莱克斯的脖颈。莱克斯却咯咯轻笑了起来，两手攀住布鲁斯肩膀，脚后跟摩挲着布鲁斯的腰，无声催促他。

莱克斯的胸口被布鲁斯搓得有些红，发着烫，他邀请着布鲁斯，但今天的布鲁斯似乎决心要当一个暴君。莱克斯在他耳边吹气般地说着，“怎么了，我的国王？”，接着露出一个微笑，“你只不过是一副纸牌。”*

接下来发生的是他们有过的最激烈的性/爱，布鲁斯仿佛失去理智地进攻着，双手紧紧握住莱克斯细瘦的腰，樱红爬上莱克斯的脸颊，他仰着头，金发散乱地垂下，气息紊乱地喊着布鲁斯的名字，声音软得甚至让布鲁斯感觉其中有一丝温柔。

但很快这就被证明是一种错觉，当晚莱克斯就离开了。从那之后布鲁斯就只能在电视和报纸上看见那张脸，泛着虚假的微笑。阿福看到他在关注莱克斯的近况时，常常会不咸不淡地说一句，“不要被毒蛇咬伤，韦恩老爷可要当心。”

直到今晚，布鲁斯终于又看见了他，他站在众人面前，光芒四射，言语间满是破碎的隐喻，底下的观众满脸愚钝的尴尬。他们不会明白他。

莱克斯可不是什么无害的年轻企业家，他操纵人心如同摆弄洋娃娃，法庭在他手里仿佛过家家的茶会。话语间的停顿和逗留也可以影响理解，揭露伪装。

台上的莱克斯对上了布鲁斯的眼神，哈，旧情人找上门来，幸好这可不是斗牛场。莱克斯很熟悉那样的眼神，威严的压迫夹杂着令人恐惧的魅力，呼——莱克斯简直快兴奋起来了。

他抛下那些乱糟糟的句子，宣布聚会开场、酒水畅饮，便穿过人群走向他法律意义上的丈夫，不想半路杀出了个小记者，啊哈，现在可真是斗牛场了，你们得先熟悉一下彼此。莱克斯装作没有看见布鲁斯眼里压抑的怒火，跟两人攀谈起来，布鲁斯也只好配合地演着什么“合作好手”、“商业伙伴”的戏码，手掌却自己往莱克斯的腰间摸去，虚靠在他腰际，五根手指欲盖弥彰地张开，仿佛身侧是一位女伴。

终于应付完记者难缠的问题，布鲁斯几乎是强制地揽着莱克斯的腰往外走，后者也不反抗，只是若即若离的触碰让布鲁斯觉得这狡猾的混蛋随时会从脚下挖个洞逃走，像只可恶的兔子。

他们远离了人群，终于，莱克斯出声了，“没想到你这么急着来找我，韦恩先生，可是法庭已经打烊了。”*

布鲁斯的怒气快被引爆了，幸好在他就地把莱克斯扒光之前，莱克斯握住了腰间的布鲁斯的手。

莱克斯拉着他的手，一路走到昏暗的机房。布鲁斯用力一拉，莱克斯几乎是撞在了他的胸膛上。指节相互摩擦，热量彼此交换，莱克斯用膝盖顶住布鲁斯鼓起的裤裆，“看来今天很兴奋呢，Uncle Bruce。”

布鲁斯受够他的言语，干脆用丝质的手帕堵住了他的嘴，摘下领带绑住他的双手，莱克斯享受地把身体倚在布鲁斯身上，驯服的身体姿态取悦了布鲁斯。但他可没打算这么轻易地放过莱克斯，他轻车熟路地把莱克斯的西装裤扯下，用手指为他扩张，却发现那里湿软得如同涂了蜜，莱克斯的神情仿佛是在说，哈哈，你想把这当作惩罚吗。

屋子里安静得很，莱克斯的身体随着布鲁斯有些粗暴的动作震颤着，因为嘴被堵住只好让呻吟滚落回喉咙，但他脸上显出释然和轻松。不同于身下动作的粗暴，布鲁斯的双手紧紧抱住了莱克斯，结合他的体型和莱克斯金红的发丝，看起来简直像只熊抱着自己的蜜罐。

莱克斯拼命把头往布鲁斯身上蹭，布鲁斯终于帮他拿开丝巾，然后他听见莱克斯用像小女孩般不稳的、听起来比平日更加神经质的声音说，“蝙蝠先生，你现在很想带走我，不是吗？”

记忆突然被带回卢瑟古堡那间昏暗的卧室，莱克斯的受难之地，罪恶的黑暗在其中滋长。而暗夜里的访客放任了这一切。为什么，为什么，夜里的光源只有月亮，怎么会，怎么会，红披风的神听而不闻，怎可以，怎可以，守护梦境的骑士视而不见。

这算是经年之后的报复吗？布鲁斯不知道，他只能收紧双臂，抱住他的爱丽丝，他樱桃味的小软糖，有毒的蜂蜜。

而莱克斯仿佛松了一口气，在他耳边念着，梦游还没结束呢。

 

【The End】

*：出自《爱丽丝梦游奇境记》


End file.
